Ark Of Destiny (episode)
'Full Recap' Buguese survives after crashing Dark Opal into Mantid’s fortress and laments that he lacked the power to force Mantid to bring back the sun. Meanwhile, desperate to confront Mantid before the Oracle’s sun goes dark permanently, the Spider Riders journey to Mantid’s Citadel led by Grasshop. Grasshop guides the Spider Riders through the sewers. Once inside the group separates: Sparkle and Lumen escort Grasshop to visit his family. When Hunters' group encounters resistance. The group separates again, this time Igneous and Magma hold off the palace guards, while Hunter, Quake, Corona and Aqune confront Mantid. When the four do find him and explain the consequences of his actions, Mantid is unmoved by the possibility of destroying the Inner World. Mantid then reveals a dark secret, he reveals that like Hunter, he too was an Earthen brought down into the Inner World hundreds of years ago by the Oracle to fight as one of her warriors. But after his beloved died, he turned on the Oracle and has grown to hate her more with each passing year. Now that he has stolen Oracle’s power, Mantid plans to sail back to the surface in a a ship composed entirely of the Oracle’s power – the Ark Of Destiny. Featured Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Magma *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Aqune *Quake *Grasshop *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Venus *Battle Spider Flame *Battle Spider Brutus *Battle Spider Ebony *Battle Spider Hotarla *Battle Spider Portia *Mantid *Buguese *Stags *Weeval *Step & Jump Quotes *"Your the best Uncle Hop." "You could say there's more to this bug than meets the eye." :— The Spider Riders praise Grasshop for getting them safely inside the Invectid's fortress. While there Invectid friend mentions a familiar quote. *"I'm not supposed to allow the Spider Riders to breach the palace walls. I've pledged my life to prevent that from happening. ...However, lately I find myself suffering from memory lapses. Sometimes I forget my name, my wife's birthday, and, what were we talking about? Better go before I remember." :— An Invectid Sargent catches the Spider Riders sneaking into Mantid citadel, and then let's them go by pretending to have the worst memory in the Inner World. *"Uh, what happened." "I don't feel like fighting." "Uh yeah, let's go." :— Quake uses his "Sword of Surrender" on three Invectid Guardsmen. *"Don't worry children. Your father will come to save us." "Is that true?" "Of course it's true Bugsy. If you both believe with all your heart and call for your father he'll come, no matter what." "It's worth a shot." "Sure is." "Papa!" "Daddy!" "Help us!" "I'm here, are you alright?" "It worked!" "You came!" "Your back! Oh my hero!" "I missed you to but I think your cracking my exoskeleton (crack) There it goes!" :— One Invectid family, reunited at last. *"Save your words. I couldn't care less what happens to your Inner World." "Our Inner World?" "Yes yours, not mine. I have never truly belonged here. I belong there, on the Surface World where I was born." :— Mantid drops the biggest bombshell of the series. Trivia * Lord Mantid reveals that he is not only a human, but an earthen from the Outer World as well. He also elaborates that he was once a Spider Rider chosen by the Oracle, much like Hunter. Category:Episodes